This invention relates to a curable resin composition from which a cured resin having impact chemical resistance, flexural property, heat resistance, mechanical property and moisture resistance can be prepared.
In the prior art, cured compositions having heat resistance, mechanical strength, chemical resistance and moisture resistance can be prepared from a polyfunctional cyanate ester alone or a mixture of a polyfunctional cyanate ester and a polyfunctional maleimide, and optionally epoxy resin. However, such cured resin does not sufficiently have flexural strength and elastic property.